Sentenced to a Funeral
Phineas: I can't believe the day has arrived i feel this is my fault Jenna: Well if you hadn't gone to wash out the blood (everyone looks at her) Jenna: I'll stop talking Connor: Jenna you ready Phineas: Why aren't you dressed up for court Connor; You're supposed to do that? Ferb: Yeah the jury may mistake you for thugs Celeste: I don't think thugs wear pink Isabella: I think they wear bandannas Connor: Some do Candace: Maybe you might wanna Connor: No time Phineas: Good luck Connor: Oh we're not leaving for another half hour Isabella: Then why did you come here Connor: Phineas asked us too Isabella: Surprised he didn't fear of you (Jenna picks up a stick but Celeste stops her) Celeste: We do not attack people Connor: (to Jenna) But we do Celeste: (sarcastically) Very funny Phineas: You attack people? Connor: Sometimes Elisabeth; This is depressing Connor: At least you don't have to go up against a horrible mayor Isabella: Give it up Connor, Celeste, and Jenna: Never Phineas: Did you rehearse that Connor, Celeste, and Jenna: No, will you let me talk, I am, be quiet (Phineas laughs a little) Jenna, Connor, and Celeste: It's not funny, why do you keep doing this, I'm not trying, enough Linda: Hey time to go, why aren't you dressed up for court Connor: I just learned you were supposed to Candace: How didn't you know that Connor: We rarely have court Ferb; Let's go Elisabeth: I can't believe you aren't going Connor: Jenna needs our help Isabella: But it was an accident Connor: Yeah but most people got this insane idea it was intentional Linda: I'm one of them Celeste: Why do you think that? Linda: Well she intended to hit the parachute so why else would she want to hit it? Candace: For her survival Linda: Don't talk back Candace: I was just answering the question Connor: I think it was rhetorical Linda: We are here (Jenna vomits) Isabella: Why did you do tht Connor: She can't control herself Isbella: So she vomits? (Jenna attempts to strangle Isabella but Celste stops her) Celeste: She gets irritable after she vomits Ferb: Why Connor: No one knows, I can't vomit Isabella: Why Connor: Well when I was 2 Celeste: I don't think she wants to vomit herself (screen switches to court) Connor: Maybe we should've dressed up Juror; Thugs Connor: We didn't know Celeste: I don't think that'll help us Isabella: This is depressing Elisabeth: Have you been to a funeral before Isabella: No Elisabeth; Well they are depressing Judge: Okay defendant please state your case Connor: FIrst I'd like to say the jury is kinda unfair Roger: Why do you think that Connor: They are holding up letters spelling "Worship Roger" Roger: What's wrong with that Connor: I can name 12 levels that's wrong on Jenna: Listen, I didn't know that the parachute contained a bomb okay Roger: Then why did you throw the axe Jenna: COncerns that it was an item for Tarah & Monty (Jury member throws a shark jaw) Connnor: Dude what are you 6 Jury Member: She threw it Phineas: Hey Mr. and Mrs. Carrot Mrs. Karot: It's Karot Phineas; Sorry Mr. Karot: Don't worry it happens a lot Phineas: I'm really sorry about Ashley I feel it's my fault Mrs. Karot: No this could have happened to anyone Phineas: (obviously depressed) Okay Elisabeth: It's not your fault Phineas it was Jaques Phineas: (crying a little) Not to sound rude but you not making me feel any better Elisabeth: It'll be okay tomorrow you'll go on a great adventure Isabella: Hey what's wrong Elisabeth: Phineas feels this whole thing is his fault Isabella: Phineas it isn't Phineas; I think it is Elisabeth: So make that a positive thing (Isabella glares at her) Elisabeth: I mean you could do this race in her honor Phineas: That's a great idea Isabella: Here you can have this Fireside Girl patch in her honor Phineas: Thankss (hugs Isabella) Isabella: Good luck Judge: You explain why you broke the forcefield Jenna: I didn't know I was going to Judge: Liar Jenna: Mortition Judge: Order Roger: Here is my case Jenna had been secretly planning to blow up the arena so she told her family to bring the bomb and days later it went into affect (everyone cheers) Jenna: My case I was simply following the rules of his games. Like everyone I feared for my life. When the paracute came down I worried it could be for Monty or Tarah potential killers of me so I decided to destroy it with my axe, And surprisingly blows up the arena. (everyone boos and throws balls of paper) Connor: Aha see you are all just using popularity to decide your case (juror throws a rock at Celeste) (Connor reaces towards his pocket but Jenna and Celeste stop him) Jenna: Connor I know your mad but don't go there Connor: He does not attack Celeste (Celeste is very happy about hearing this) Jenna: You still like him Celeste: I always will Roger: Actually I have decided to drop charges (Connor spits out water and starts drinking it again) Celeste: Connor, you spit in that (Connor spits it out again) (screen switches outside the courthouse) Connor: Why did you let us off the hook Roger: When I saw you care so much about her I knew this was true I'm sorry Connor: Apology accepted have a nice day (Roger leaves the scene) Celeste: You weren't serious Connor: No way I just wanted to make things easy Jenna: You're still the same Phineas: Ashley was a great person she wanted to help others I will remember how much she tried for survival in the games. Isabella: I didn't know Ashley very long but she was a great person I wish I got to know her better before she died Mrs. Karot: Ashley was a Fireside Girl who meant a lot to everyone around her. She was a great daughter and person. Jenna: I cant believe how early this ended Celeste: So know what do we do Connor; Prepare for our journey tomorrow Celeste: Good call Jenna: Can I come? Connor: Sure Phineas: Where should I put this patch Elisabeth: Somewhere you won't lose it Ferb: What's that Phineas Fireside Girl patch Ferb: Why Phineas: To run the race in her honor Isabella; You ready Phineas: Yes yes I am Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Episodes Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes